Mianite - A New World
by Rhodi
Summary: A boy wakes up on the sandy shores of Mianite, to find himself in an adventure he didn't know he was in for. (I'll keep it simple: I do NOT own Mianite).
1. Chapter 1

I woke up on the sandy shore of Myrtle Beach, feeling groggy and sore. I don't know why. I prop myself up on my elbows and look around me in my haze. I looked side to side to see no one, and no boardwalk, and nothing that was supposed to be there.

This isn't Myrtle Beach.

"Wha-? Where am I?" I breathed.

"Jordan, we got another!" Someone yelled out.

I turned around to see someone running towards me with a glowing blue sword, a plain white T-shirt, a pair of scuffed blue jeans and a green vest. I looked up to see his face; he had black hair that was mostly covered by a red and white hat, with brown eyes.

"Hey, who are you?" he asked.

"Uh," I stuttered. I couldn't believe this. I couldn't even remember my name!

"Dude, do you remember anything?"

"No," I complained.

After a slight pause, the guy asked, "Okay then; what name do you want?"

"Um," I pondered over it a little, until I decided, "Michael. My name is Michael."

"Okay Michael," the guy said, "welcome to the realm of Mianite." he opened up his arms to the opposite direct

"Mia-what?"

"Mianite. Trust me, you'll get used to all this."

He used his hand that wasn't holding the sword to help me up off the sandy floor. He pulled out what looked like a short, wooden sword from his backpack and handed it to me.

"You're gonna need this," he added.

"Why?" I questioned.

"This place isn't exactly... the safest." He answered.

Out of the distance, another guy came running toward us. He had black hair like the other guy, and dark brown eyes covered by red glasses. He word a suit- a _suit._ Why would someone be so ridiculous as to wear a suit out in this weather?

"Hey Tucker, sorry I'm late. I was helping Sonja with Boris," the guy said. I connected the dots and figured that this guy was 'Jordan', the one the other guy was calling out to. And the one who helped me up was Tucker.

"It's okay. You can tell me what happened later," he said. He gestured towards me and said, "he wound up on the shore. He doesn't remember anything."

"Well, not like that's something new with us," Jordan said.

"You mean you don't remember?" I asked.

"No, we were as blind as you were, kid."

After another moment of silence, Tucker continued, "Okay, we should probably get you over to my house."

"Where is that?"

Tucker pointed to a castle in the distance, just before an ocean that welcomed an island of blown up dirt and quarts, something that might have been a temple at some point.

"I live there, with Sonja. You'll meet her soon. And you'll also meet Tom."

"What? Who are they?"

"They're just some of the people who live on the island. There are a few more.. but other than that, that's it."

My heart rate started palpitation, and I had a sickening feeling in my stomach. I could feel bile rising from my stomach to my throat, and I groaned, "Guys, I don't feel so good."

"What's wrong?"

Before I could answer, I bent down and all the vomit that was dwelling emptied from my stomach and onto the ground next to the shore. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and I fell to my knees, my haze from earlier cloaking my mind.

"Jordan, help me get him to my house, would you?" Tucker asked.

Tucker and Jordan took each one of my arms and held it on the shoulders, and helped me up to Tucker's house. I passed out along the way, and I woke up hours later on an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar house, in an unfamiliar world.


	2. Chapter 2

I held my head with one of my hands as I groaned from the pain. My stomach growled, and I realized that I couldn't remembered the last time I had eaten. I got out of the bed I was in and walked out of the room, I then stopped and paused at a pressure plate that had a sign above it that read "1st floor". I walked onto the pressure plate and and instantly got teleported downstairs to the "1st floor".

I walked around and found Tucker in one of the corners of the room, grabbing stuff from all his chests and furnaces.

"Oh hey, it's you."

"Hi," I quietly replied.

"I took your sword when you fell asleep; it's in the chest. I also have some iron armor in there for you. You're going to need it."

"What is this place?" I asked.

"Look, I told you yesterday. This is the Realm of Mianite. You fight to survive, blah, blah, blah. For now you can just live with me in my house until you get your house set up."

"Okay," I muttered. I was scared, and I didn't know where I was or what I was supposed to be doing. "Is there anything I can do at the moment?"

"Yes, actually. There's a stone axe and pick-axe in the chest along with your other gear. There's some food that's cooking in the furnace; you're going to definitely need that. We don't "take breaks" around here. Take the axe and pick-axe and go get whatever materials you want for your house. I'd probably start off simple and get cobblestone and any wood you can find around here."

"Okay," I said. I went through the chest, grabbed the armor and, even though it was a struggle, I managed to put it on. I grabbed my pick-axe and axe, then went too the furnace to grab the food that was in there.

"What is it that you all do around here?" I asked.

Tucker set down some of the items on the nearby table, and shrugged as he looked at me and said, "We live."

I nodded my head, turned to face the door and left; seeking for a 'new home'.

* * *

><p>I went and explored when I came across a huge mountain, and thought maybe I could make a home inside it. I went around the mountain though to see a huge, white skull engraved.<p>

_Huh?_ I thought.

"Woah, who are you?"

I jumped back and looked slightly to my left, to see a green man in a suit run up to me with an axe. In instinct, I started to run away, until he called out again.

"No, it's okay! I'm friendly."

I was hesitant, but I stopped running. Maybe this person is one of the people that Tucker was talking about?

"Noobie, whats your name?"

"What's yours?" I snapped back.

His look went stern as he crossed his arms, "I asked you first."

I went silent for a moment before responding, "Michael."

"Where did you come from?"

"No, you have to tell me your name first."

"Fine. It's Tom. Now tell me where you came from."

"I don't know. I woke up on the beach and I don't remember anything."

"Who found you?"

"Tucker did."

Tom gritted his teeth and growled, "Of course he did."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. It's nothing. What are you doing right now?"

"I-I'm just trying to find a new home."

"Don't need to. You're living with me."

"Um, I don't know you though."

"And you know Tucker?"

"I know him more than you..?"

Tom paused and then looked at me with a slightly surprised face, "Has Tucker even told you about this place?"

"No, not really."

Tom stepped toward me, put his arm on my shoulder and looked forward, "Look here, noobie. This is how the Realm of Mianite works. In this realm, there are three gods. These gods' names are Dianite, Mianite, and then the goddess Ianite. We are split up into different groups by determining who we want to worship and fight for. Do you understand?"

I was dumbfounded, but I nodded anyway.

"Good. Now, if I were you, I'd come stay with me. I think by now you have an impression on Tucker with how much he hides from you."

"But- I've only known him for a day."

"That's not the point," Tom turned around and started heading in the opposite direction from me before turning around, "Well? Are you coming?"

"Uh," I stuttered. I didn't know what to do, I knew none of these people. But leaving with him was better than possibly starting something I wasn't prepared for.

"Oh for Dianite's sake," Tom stomped towards me, grabbed my arm and pulled me with him into the direction he was going.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! I know that this isn't the best, but I kind of got stuck at the ending. I know it ended in a kind of odd state too, so I'm making it a top priority to get Chapter 3 up soon (like, this week soon). I'm really having fun writing this story, and I hope you guys are having fun reading it! Plus on the day Mianite: Season 2 comes out I'm going to have a special One-Shot for you guys to read in celebration! Also, quick reminder: Guys, I love receiving criticism on my work. A lot of times I might read over really small problems in the story, but I know it seriously interrupts the flow of the reading. I would greatly appreciate if you would tell me my mistakes so I can watch out for them in future chapters! Other than that, I'll see you guys next chapter!<strong>_

_**-Rachel**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Tom, where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me.

"We're going to my house."

It was just a few seconds before we got to Tom's house, and right next to the house I saw a set of stairs. I pointed and asked, "What's up there?"

"There? That's where Jardon lives."

"Jardon?"

"Sorry, Jordan. I call him that to poke fun."

"Oh. I remember seeing him; he was with Tucker as they were getting me off of the shore."

"Ah, okay. Have you met Sonja?"

"No, but I have heard Tucker and Jordan talk about her. Where does she live?"

"Eh, you'll probably find out later."

Tom opened the front door to his house and gestured me inside. I walked in, and noticed that the house looked like a make-shift club.

"..This is your house?"

"Damn straight. She's a beauty, isn't she?"

"Sure."

I walked around the house for a few moments till I turned around to face Tom and asked, "So what are the gods like? How do you even know they're real?"

Tom leaned into the wall next to the door and replied, "Basically this is what they're like: Mianite is righteous. Ianite is all about peace and whatnot, and Dianite is all about being awesome."

I scoffed and said, "So I'm assuming you're a follower of Dianite."

"Yes-siree," Tom smiled, "You should be one, too. We could be bros, man!"

I gave him an odd look and said, "Maybe I want to see what the other gods are like as well?"

Tom shrugged and said, "Your choice, but that means we won't be allies."

"Why not?"

Tom flashed and evil smirk and laughed, "It's a long story."

"Hey, sorry to leave so sudden but I'm going to go okay?"

"Sure, see you later."

I left the house and walked my way up to Jordan's house. If Tucker was hiding things, and Tom is biased, maybe Jordan can tell me something.

I walk up the staircase and notice a magnificently sized tree in the backround, with a little house not to far from it. It was surrounded by forestry, but I could still spot it. I decided to look in the house first, before I started my way through the huge tree.

I went and knocked on the door, but no one was there. I walked down the small staircase into what looked like the living room and kitchen, and I heard someone talking from what seemed like the basement of the house.

"Someone took my fire resistance potion? Ugh, damn you Tom!"

I turned and walked down the next set of stairs and still didn't see Jordan. I looked downward to see another set of staircases that led to a secured room.

"Hello?" I called.

"Who is it?" Jordan called back.

"It's me, Michael. I just came here to talk."

"Oh, okay. I'll be there in a sec."

After a minute or so of waiting, I saw Jordan come out of the room with his gear. He stood next to me and asked, "What's up?"

"Nothing, I think I just encountered Tom about a few minutes ago."

"Oh, him," Jordan sighed.

"Can you tell me something?"

"Sure," Jordan said.

"Tucker hasn't told me anything about this, but, Tom.. He said there were.. I don't know. He said there were gods and goddesses."

"Well, there's only one goddess, but I get your point. And yes, there are. Mianite, Dianite, and Ianite."

"How do you know they're real? Tom didn't answer me."

"We see them," Jordan replied. He set some of his gear down and kept talking, "They don't come around that often as they did before, but we do see them from time to time."

"What are they like?"

"Well," Jordan started, "Mianite is the god of the overworld. Dianite is the god of the underworld. Like light and dark. Ianite on the other hand is the goddess of The End. I'm assuming you don't know what that means, but we'll get to it later. Ianite is really the mediator of it all. She balances everything."

"Who's side are you on?" I asked.

"Ianite. I am the only follower. There are- well, _were-_ only four of us. Until you showed up. Tom is a follower of Dianite, Sonja and Tucker are followers of Mianite, and I am a follower of Ianite."

"I tried to ask Tucker what this place was like and what it's about, and he just blew over it."

"I don't think he meant it to hide things from you. It's just.. There's been a lot going on lately."

I raised my eyebrow and asked, "Like what?"

"Like Dianite trying-to-take-over-the-overworld what. So it's up to me, Tucker, and Sonja to defeat him, and Tom. See, Tom's really like Dianite's minion, not follower. I mean, when the gods call upon us to do things, we do them, but man. He's got Tom on a leash. Tom's gone haywire recently, too, because of all of this. And quite frankly, I don't think it's going to get any better."

"Hey, do you know where Tucker might be?"

"Yeah, he's probably trying to get ender-pearls."

"Ender-what?"

"Ender-pearls. They're in The End."

"Oh. So, what exactly is 'The End'?"

Jordan then gave me a smirk and replied, "Follow me and I'll show you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys :) I promised you guys Chapter 3 this week, so here it is! I hope you guys all enjoy and I'll see you next chapter! <em>**

**_- Rachel_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello everyone! I would just like to state that most of the events that will be taking place in this fanfiction now are NOT canon. I know that in most fanfictions they usually aren't, especially since they already have a character featured that's not even originally in the story. I would just like to inform you of this so I don't have angry or confused comments on "why this doesn't follow with the story". Don't worry though, I intend to keep the very important details to Mianite in the fanfiction. Also, I would like to apologize for this story being released so late. I have had some very personal issues to attend to which has held me back from writing these chapters. Thank you all for being very patient, and I will see you in the next chapter! - Rachel_**

* * *

><p>I followed Jordan out of his house and went past Tom's house and through the plains to a stone brick tunnel carved in the mountain before us.<p>

"Where are we?" I pondered.

"This is where the priest's house is, we go into The End through here."

"Oh. What's The End look like at least, exactly?"

"_That_ is a surprise, my friend."

We went through the tunnel and entered the "courtyard" of the priest's house. We went into the priest's house and saw a mysterious looking portal made of green-blue spheres with eyes and framed dented, white blocks.

"Um, what next?" I asked.

"Well, what do you think? We jump through the portal."

My heart rose in pace, and my feet felt like they had been glued to the floor.

"We aren't really-"

Jordan cut into what I was getting ready to say, "Yes, really. Now come on,"

As Jordan was speaking, he grabbed my arm and my legs, picked me up and threw me into the portal while I yelled for him to put me down.

* * *

><p>I landed on my back in a heap after teleporting to the new world. I ached from the pains of the hit that I took from the port, and started to stand up to take in the world that I came to.<p>

The world was plastered in purple skies, and the floor was white, and dented with holes- like a sponge. It looked like the blocks that were used in the portal we went through. There were black towers built among the world, with strange, tall beasts that were thin and as black as night.

I heard a swooshing sound suddenly. I turned around to see that Jordan had made it to the world as well. He pulled out his diamond sword, and started walking across the land.

"You're going to want to stand behind me, Michael."

"Why?" I asked.

"Those mobs you see out there," Jordan pointed at the beasts with his drawn sword, "those are what we call ender-men. They deal a lot of damage to you, trust me. And the worst thing about them is is that they can teleport at the own will. So yeah, I wouldn't try messing with one of those guys."

I stood behind Jordan as we marched through the world, searching for Tucker. Jordan and I were yelling out his name, hoping to get a response. We received nothing in return, however.

"Dangit. Well, I don't know.. He _might _be in the Nether," Jordan sighed.

"What's that? Another world?"

"Yes. It's the underworld."

* * *

><p>Jordan and I made our way out of The End and were getting ready to head towards the Nether portal in the priest's courtyard when we heard a cry outside.<p>

"Who's that?" I questioned.

"I don't know. Let's go see," Jordan said as he ran.

We ran outside the courtyard and saw a girl in orange screaming at a.. monster, of some kind. He was scaled and red, had almost what looked like a dragons-or a similar beasts- head. It saw us out of the corner of its eye and vanished, leaving a translucent, red dust trail that blew away in the wind.

Jordan ran up to the girl and fretted, "Sonja, are you okay?"

The girl stepped back and turned to Jordan, "Yeah, I'm okay. I think Dianite is heading for the Mianite Temple though. I don't know what he wants to do with it, he's already destroyed it."

"I think we should follow him. He can't be up to any good."

As we were turning to go to rush to the temple, we heard a yell from the distance.

"Sonja!" It sounded like Tucker, but we couldn't see where it was coming from.

We followed the voice, it was right in the farm the priest had outside. We walked down the stairs into the pit of the farm and saw Tucker on the ground, scratched and bruised. We ran over only to see that he had a gash in his leg as well.

"Tucker, what happened?" Sonja pleaded.

"Tom fucking attacked me while I was on my way towards you, I heard you scream. I guess Dianite asked him to 'take care of me'. And he took all my stuff while he was at it, too."

"We gotta get you back to the house," Sonja said.

Jordan and I went to tucker and lifted him by putting an arm on each of our shoulders. We helped him walk back to the house when we saw a shadowy essence at the ruins of the temple. We hurried inside and put Tucker on the table in the living room, and started working on his leg.

"Sonja, go through your chests and see if you have a healing agent," Jordan ordered.

"Got it," Sonja replied as she started running up ladders to an upstairs room.

Jordan took a hold of Tucker's hand as Tucker squeezed his hand and winced through the pain. I stood there and kept my eye on the door, sword in my hand, waiting to see if Tom- or anyone else- was going to show.

Sonja came back with a pink- looking potion. She took off the cap and immediately made Tucker drink it. In seconds, the wound on his leg disappeared. The other cuts and bruises he had on his body were gone as well. Tucker got up off the table and ran to get a sword and some armor out of the chest. He put it on as quickly as he could, and we dashed towards the temple- and to Dianite.


End file.
